Stupid Rose
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Why a rose of all flowers to give me!" Jinx Kid Flash


_What makes him think I like roses so much?! Whenever I sigh sadly, he will quickly run and be back in a blink of an eye holding one of those stupid ugly flowers! Whenever I'm mad he zips half way around the world just so he can find the perfect rose. Then he brings it back to me thinking it will make me happier! Why roses of all flowers in the world to choose from?! Roses are so cliché, I mean come on can't you think of something more original, I'm unique therefore I should have a unique flower! Roses are so simple and boring! Plus I don't even like flowers, I'd prefer chocolate any day and-_

Jinx snapped out of her thoughts when her bedroom door swung open and made a thud. An over excited red head was standing her doorway with an oversized smile that took up his whole face. Jinx raised an eyebrow "What are you so happy about?"

Kid Flash smiled joyously, he was holding something behind his back he then said in a chirpy tone that sort of aggravated Jinx "Guess what today is?!"

Jinx rolled her eyes and asked in an uncaring and uninterested tone "What?"

Kid Flash jumped onto her bed and continued to smile at her, she sat up and crossed her arms giving him a questioning glare. He then held out a rose, her glare disappeared for a moment and she looked at it emotionless for a second then an even deeper and evil glare formed on her face. "It's the anniversary of the day you decided to join the good side!"

"I didn't decide to join the good side, you forced me to go with you, I saw that the villains were getting their butt kicked and I didn't want to be in their places so I sadly had to choose the good side"

"Aw, your still using that as an excuse, just admit you feel good about yourself fighting on the side of justice!"

Jinx rolled her eyes and grabbed the rose from him forcefully and broke the stem in half "Stop giving me these damn flowers!"

"Well that was rude, what did the flower ever do to you?" he asked chuckling to himself

Jinx continued to glare at him angrily, she growled. He never got mad at her, to him she was perfect, its like no matter what he did he always saw her as an angel…she hated it. "Why are you so nice to me?!" she jumped off her bed, she felt her eyes glow with pink rage "I'm not your friend so stop being nice to me! Nobody else here is, why can't you just leave me alone and be happy I'm not causing any trouble!"

Kid Flash's bright blue eyes dimmed a shade darker and he sighed "I'm sorry Jinx…"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled "Don't apologize just get out!" she pointed at the door and clenched her teeth, her anger was building up.

Kid Flash stood up and began to walk to the door, when he got to it he closed it and turned to face her again. Her hands started to spark with pink magic "Kid your pushing it, you of all people know that when I'm angry and want to be alone you leave me alone!"

"You sound even gloomier than Raven" he commented

Jinx couldn't help but chuckle, she tried to cover it up with a growl but it didn't work very well. Kid Flash smiled knowing very well she was lightening up. Jinx clenched her fists tighter "Get out!""Why are you so mad today?" he asked ignoring her command

"I'm mad because some annoying red head won't leave me alone!"

"Did something I do make you mad?" he continued to question her

Jinx felt her anger drop a little "Yeah! You and that stupid rose!"

There was a moment of silence while Kid Flash was thinking then he said "Why did the flower upset you?"

"Because!" shouted Jinx, she got a little sadder "Because I don't know why you give it to me…roses symbolize that stupid emotion I don't have. And why do you always have to give me a stupid rose anyways? Why can't you get me something unique?! I'm unique!! Aren't I?!"

Kid Flash nodded "Very…"

"Then why do you always give me these?!" she grabbed the broken rose and shoved it in his face angrily

Kid Flash chuckled. He then disappeared, the door was hung open. Jinx calmed down completely and raised an eyebrow "Kid?"

A minute later the door slammed shut and Kid Flash was standing in her room holding tons of flowers "This is a Pacific Beauty Calendula it is bright and beautiful like you" he handed it to her, Jinx took it and continued to look at him

He held up another flower "This divine flower is a White California Poppy, it is as elegant as you" he handed it to her, she felt a small smile form

He held up another flower "This is a Giant Double Pink Poppy, it reminds me of your colorful hair" Jinx giggled and took it

"This is a Danebrog Poppy, it is a fiery red color kid of like your feisty rage" Jinx rolled her eyes but took the flower

"But this one, this one is the most meaningful one" he held up the dreaded rose, Jinx's smile faded and she didn't take the rose "This one as you said symbolizes that emotion…you know what that emotion is called?" he asked in a serious tone

Jinx was startled by his seriousness but said "Love."

"Yes, that's why I give you this, I think it's the perfect flower for you because it also represents beauty" he extended his hand holding the rose "Take it."

Jinx usually never followed or listened to orders but she grabbed it, they were both holding the flower, Kid looked into her pink eyes and smiled his genuine smile.

Jinx bite her lip and took the rose. She then watched as Kid left the room. She closed the door behind him and leaned up against it holding only the rose, she examined it "So was he trying to say he loves me?"

Jinx smiled "Well I guess that's one thing these flowers are good for" she plucked off a petal "He loves me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nope no kiss because I'm not sure Jinx would kiss Kid Flash and if he pulled her into a kiss she would hex him, so I just made a sort of sweet fic yet not too lovey dovey. I think I kept them in character you tell me (:


End file.
